


【梅花】得救的希望

by Thebattlecryagainstgoogletranslation



Category: Queen(band)
Genre: Character Study, Comedy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Physics teacher!Brian, Revelation, School girl!Roger, mind fucker, non-con, 注意看tag谢谢
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebattlecryagainstgoogletranslation/pseuds/Thebattlecryagainstgoogletranslation
Summary: “不要说话！”罗杰丽娜声色俱厉。“你以为你就比他们好吗？你以为你是，正义之师？别说你已出于道义的需求，摆出温顺的面貌……在做出这种事情后！”
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 8





	【梅花】得救的希望

**Author's Note:**

> 初衷真的只是开个无脑制服车……为什么会变成这样的东西？？？泣泣泣泣泣
> 
> 虽然本文主要目的是进行我对校长这个人的理解的演绎，但出于文中事件性质的考虑，在这里强调：这只是篇同人，文中演绎不代表任何现实中该人物的所作所为。

求你！他喊道。

梅追着罗杰丽娜身后，雨把他们都浇得湿透。他不住地道歉，乞求罗杰丽娜的原谅，他说他不是故意的，他从没想过要伤害她，他再也不会犯了！求求你，他哀求道，求求你！他向前一冲，在空中捉住了罗杰丽娜的手。

“别碰我！”她大吼，一把将梅的手甩开，“混账东西！”她停住了，转过身来面对着这个憔悴，瘦长的男人。“你他妈别敢碰我！” 

梅的一头乱发湿透了，很不美观地塌了下来，还滴着水。他肤色苍白，双颊凹陷，眼里有痛苦的情绪。他的手里抓着一把湿透的玫瑰，他原本是要要以此请求原谅的。他开口：“——”

“不要说话！”罗杰丽娜声色俱厉。“你以为你就比他们好吗？你以为你是，正义之师？别说你已出于道义的需求，摆出温顺的面貌……在做出这种事情后！”

对不起，对不起，梅哭泣。他始终跟在罗杰丽娜的身后，他一直跑着，他不曾停下道歉。很快，罗杰丽娜就因体力不支停下了，她看起来又湿又冷，梅伸手就将她楼在怀中。

“你……怎么敢？”她轻声说，愤怒做的面具，早已消失不见。她放弃了抵抗，交出了她的泪。金发粘在她的额头上，面颊上，颚上颈上，一缕又一缕。她不住地颤栗，但并非是由于冷；她怕这个男人。

梅别过头去，他不忍看罗杰丽娜下巴上他留下的淤青。

梅第一次注意到罗杰丽娜，是抓她和她的同伙抽烟。她们穿着校裙，在操场后的角落里吞云吐雾，以为自己藏得很好，没人在看。梅大喝一声，抽烟的学生便作鸟兽四散状奔逃，逼仄的角落瞬间空无一人，只留她们散落在地上的物件。

只见在杂草间孤零零地躺着一个红色的东西，那是一个手包，而很快梅就会知道它是属于罗杰丽娜的。那个手包上嵌着无数亮片，给人鲜血淋漓的感觉。而它躺在那里的样子，则令他想到被生生剜出的猪心。梅将手包捡起，他拉开拉链，看见里面是唇釉，粉饼，泡泡糖；药片，香烟，安全套。

在那群学生之中，美丽的罗杰丽娜格外显眼，她涂淡粉色亮晶晶的唇釉。梅想象罗杰丽娜唇釉糖果般的人工香味，而他的心也自此被攥紧了：她具有魔力。从此以后，梅在教室间四处奔走，在教师间大声疾呼，呼吁对罗杰丽娜的关心与帮助。他的同事听后问他教学进度完成得如何。

“你不必这样的，布莱恩。”另一名老师善解人意。 “我们都知道你给动物救助站捐过款。”

梅讨厌他们的语气，好像这是什么人性的弱点，会蒙蔽他的双眼，让他软弱，浪费他的心思。梅认为自己绝不是优柔寡断的人，他绝非圣母：他在肝炎中坚定意志，他写文章控诉他看不惯的人和事[1]，在多数时候，他还吃素。他当然是不会将精力浪费在不值得的人身上的——那些不良少女，脑袋空空，终日寻欢作乐，劣质的酒精与药物，让她们过早衰老。梅看不起她们，因为他对这类人极其深入的了解。直筒的腰身，后腰的把手肉，麦片盒子形状的臀，他的躯体与之撞击，然后他颤抖，像只四肢过长的白色的狗。梅坚定地认为自己对那肉体是没有兴趣的——那样的肉体！

他不是有意的，他欲拒还迎；他衣服都没脱，只拉下了一条拉链；他只是在情感的荒漠中渴望温柔的躯体，在抑郁的震撼下自暴自弃。

他的罗杰丽娜不是那种人。虽然她时常走神，偶尔上交作业，却次次考试及格——梅不认同他人说她做了弊，他非常想相信这是因为她天资聪慧。她又爱她那个姓布萨拉的女同学，那个爱负心汉爱得死心塌地，被糟蹋，被抛弃，然后受到评价：”丑得独特，牙感强烈。”的布萨拉。罗杰丽娜发誓要把那人撕成碎片，梅也不知最后是否成功；他只知道最后她在自己的怀抱中哭泣，因为她真的不知该怎样去救她的梅琳娜。

他听说罗杰丽娜喜好音乐。梅想象罗杰丽娜打鼓的样子，她的鼓点是多么的精准有力，她撅嘴挥棒的样子又是可爱的自鸣得意。据说，她还擅长歌唱。

但他的同事们是没有灵魂的，他们没有心。他们看见罗杰丽娜，就很不耐烦，因为留校的学生浪费他们的时间。他们听见学生热爱摇滚，就要翻白眼。梅好奇他的同事年少时也会有摇滚的梦吗？他有过，还为此和父母怄气。他吵架，冷战，又大喊大叫；他从家里搬出去住。他拿着爸爸为他做的吉他，留起了长发，他想象自己站在舞台上的样子：一声扫弦入魂，直入云霄。

现在，他教学生物理，温顺得如同家庭妇女。

是他自己令自己沦落到这样的境地，他悲哀地想，总是搞砸，事后内疚又后悔。天啊，哪怕让他把事情就做对一次——

所以他总是纠缠着要其余教职工在罗杰丽娜上多留个心眼。如果他们不救她，她会怎么样呀。梅在物理办公室里说，他去找罗杰丽娜的语文，数学，法语老师说。他对所有人都意见很大。

“你救不了她的。”那些老师说，他们感到疲惫。

梅很生气，他说你们凭什么觉得她没有得救的希望。他环视周围，看见约翰迪肯正直直地盯着他的眼睛。只有他真正听得见梅在说话。此时另一人做了个手势，他说问题的重点根本不在于罗吉娜，还是罗杰娜——不管她到底叫什么，问题在于——

“不要，”他们告诫梅，“两次踏入同一条河流。”、

梅咬牙切齿，他知道他们意有所指。他只是想帮她，他又只是想趁此赎自己的罪。他想，就算他踏入同一条河流两次，三次，无数次，他也比他们所有人加起来都聪明！他明明已时时受到良心的折磨，并企图通过一个孩子来忘记自己的情人，并弥补婚姻的裂隙。现在梅已认定，除他以外，没人能救罗杰丽娜。他又很害怕，她的同事们说她无法得救，这是真的吗？她会继续堕落吗？她放任自流吗？她的曼妙腰身，会变得像中年妇女一样吗？

扔在人群里，就消失不见。

梅在白天做梦：他想象罗杰丽娜迈着小步，两只蝴蝶结耷拉在她的秀发上，随着她快速步的伐上下飘动。她边走边回头，生怕同学看见她的去向。她左顾右盼，在办公室的门上快速扣了两下。然后梅会说：“请进。”罗杰丽娜推开了门，只见除梅之外，房间里空无一人。她低头着头，又忍不住要看他，脸上露出羞涩的笑。她一迈进房间就快速阖上身后的门。罗杰丽娜的脸红扑扑的，她当然径直走进了梅的小隔间，她说：“梅先生，梅先生——”

她当然是来接受课后辅导的，梅立刻补充，他继续做梦。他还补充，她的行为之所以神秘，是因为自尊不允许她让人知道自己竟好好学习，愿意补习。梅的隔间不大，学生得搬把椅子坐在侧边，趴在桌上做题。然后梅就会看到，罗杰丽娜毛绒绒的脑袋在他的跟前上下颠簸。

然后她就会认真读书，从不缺课，抬头对他露出甜甜的笑，告诉他她的作业完成了。罗杰丽娜不会想让梅失望，因为她喜欢她的梅老师，而她的梅老师也——不，他猛地摇头，她会是因为尊敬又喜爱她的良师益友而决定摆脱各类恶习的。

“嗨，嗨。”他感到有人抓着他在摇晃。那个人喊他的名字，他喊了三遍，梅睁开了眼睛，原来是迪肯。

“听我说，”他抓着梅的肩膀又晃了一下，“据说她家出了不得了的事。”

梅很困惑，他还没完全清醒，他问是谁。

“你的姑娘！”

梅猛地站起，几乎要把对方推开，“她不是我的姑娘！” 她是……她是……梅想要说些什么，可他自己也不知道。

迪肯看他的好友愣住的样子，挑起了眉毛。梅放下手里的东西冲向罗杰丽娜的教室。

只见学生们聚集在教室的一角，将什么东西团团围住。梅冲上前，发现他们在争抢一张报纸。梅将报纸一把抓去，只见一张照片占据了头版的大半，图中，汽车正在熊熊燃烧，它烧得自信，烧得愤怒，烧掉所有炽热赤诚的激烈情感。头条标题：艳星人生完美谢幕。文章讲述了自始自终可怜的老人都被困在车内，他烧啊，烧啊，皮开肉绽，香气四溢，鲜嫩多汁，所有的生命，都自体内蹦发出来。他终年82岁。

但这不是学生起哄的重点，在报纸的右下角，有一用记号笔圈了起来的栏目，还有的地方，用高光笔划出了重点，梅看了几个字，报纸就自其手间滑落了。

天呐，他喃喃，天呐，天呐！

罗杰丽娜出现在了教室门口，对教室里的骚动展现了无比的兴趣。学生们注意到她走路的样子一瘸一拐，就开始窃笑。

同学：“罗杰丽娜，你出名了。”

罗杰丽娜看看他们，再看看地上皱巴巴的报纸，毋须多言就明白是怎么回事。她尖叫了一声不可言说的脏字，想要跳起来去揍人家，但她的腿伤了，令她差点摔倒。同学嘻笑着散开，其中一人抓起了地上的报纸，开始朗读罗杰丽娜父亲的壮举。“……如遇类似情况请拨打家暴热——”梅冲去自罗杰丽娜背后抱住他，大喊“冷静！冷静！”，竭力要控制住手中这想要决斗的小兽，然后斥责发了疯的学生们。罗杰丽娜猛地抬头，梅已经准备好了被她吐唾沫的准备：他已见过了太多罗杰丽娜发怒下冲动的场景。但她没有。她只是看向了他，用那双蓝色的，布满血丝的，哭肿了的眼睛。她青肿的眼眶，化妆品遮不住。

在他的怀抱中，罗杰丽娜默默留下了眼泪。而一发觉周围的学生在看，梅就赶紧松开了手。罗杰丽娜依旧在流泪，梅想要安慰她，于是他去握她的手。可他一碰到她的手心，就立刻像触电了一样收了回去：她手心老茧吓了他一跳。

语文老师出现控制现场，她立刻以缺乏文学性为由没收了小报。她最讨厌这家报社，因为他们说她喜欢的歌星的坏话。报纸被收走了，同学们继续嬉笑打闹。梅出了教室，可罗杰丽娜的脸和烈火中的汽车依旧纠缠着他。他忽然产生了一种做梦的感觉。这似乎不是噩梦；但那惶惶不可终日的感觉，却令他无比慌乱。上课铃响了，学生们安静得寂静无声，而梅如同无头苍蝇在教室外乱窜。他的步伐混乱，脚步很快，想赶快离开，而那走廊似乎没有尽头。他不知道自己在逃什么，也不知道要逃到哪里去。他在教学楼里上下左右行走，他这节似乎没有课。

他再次经过罗杰丽娜的教室，教室里的语文课继续进行。梅听见那个老师念到：

“……可要是真的按照公道执行起赏罚来，谁也没有死后得救的希望。”[2]

“你以为你刚才在里面干什么？”梅扯着罗杰丽娜的胳膊将她往外拽，“你以为那些都是什么人？”

梅不停地讲，好像她身上哪里都看不惯。他斥责她身上的烟味，酒味，人味，以及衣着打扮不成体统。“那些男人！他们就是豺狼，你不知道吗？”

罗杰丽娜说他们有她平时勾搭的小男生的十倍好。

梅几乎哑口无言，他简直难以置信，他放开了罗杰丽娜的胳膊，将双手抛到空中：“看在上帝的份上，罗杰丽娜！如果不是我及时制止，你简直就要成个……”

简直要成个什么？她问。她直直地盯着梅。

“简直成个……”他说不出来。他看着罗杰丽娜衣衫不整的样子，努力不往敞开的衣领里看。

“我知道你要说什么，”她幽幽地说，“爸爸说过这就是我的营生。”

“我没说你是……”话没说完，他先沉默。梅想到先前同事的话：你救不了她的。为什么？“讲讲你父亲。”他扶着额头说，然后在路边坐了下来，路灯在他背后发出暗暗的光。

罗杰丽娜没有说话，她在梅身边坐下。过了一段时间，她说她想抽烟。但梅既没有烟也没有打火机，他非但不吸烟，还厌恶烟草留下的味道。但他知道罗杰丽娜喜欢什么——薄荷爆珠：女学生的典型。

如果没有她常抽的，她就偷走一根万宝路。

“我知道你做过什么，” 罗杰丽娜说，梅浑身一震。“全校没有人不知道的。”她倚靠在梅的身上，握住他的手，放在自己的大腿上。

一阵直击下腹的淫秽感觉，让梅发毛悚立。他故作阴沉地斥责罗杰丽娜，厉声告诉她自己已婚的状态。梅提醒自己，定要时时警惕，怎能向一时的原始欲望低头，成为十恶不赦的罪人？他又对自己的反应有合理化的解释：这是人都会有的龌龊的想法，罗杰丽娜穿得的确有点少。

可她只是咯咯地笑，似乎是喝醉了。她的手继续在梅身上爬行，有如疾病。梅既兴奋又毛骨悚然，他想要带她回家，他就要抱住她了，他在重蹈覆辙的边缘，而他的内心在尖叫：停下！  
她明明还有救！

切勿拖她下水：这毕竟是个孩子。她的确和男孩嬉戏，但她也做什么都不认真。

“回家去！”他一把推开罗杰丽娜，让她重重地摔在地上，可她还在笑，她说梅真应该现在看看自己，忽然暴露的暴虐本性，一如她的父亲。罗杰丽娜挣扎着爬了起来，酒精令她摇摇晃晃站不直，她说她熟悉梅看她的样子，那种眼神，她再清楚不过了。

莫名的恐惧向梅袭来，他颤栗，又冲罗杰丽娜大吼，质问她都对他做了些什么，平日的温文尔雅，在慌乱中不留踪迹。

“你！……”梅暴力地要将她抓起，“腐化了我！”

“我不曾腐化任何人。”在梅的钳制中，罗杰丽娜醉醺醺地说，她的眼睛欢快地闪闪发亮。她告诉梅，他们是同一类人；他们是一体的。 

梅逃跑了。他把罗杰丽娜丢在原地，她在他身后大喊大叫，问梅为何不能接受本性，活得开心。她又说他们的区别只有一个。梅知道她说的都是实话，但他不愿听，哪怕他心里最清楚，一旦做了坏事，就再也停不下了。

在楼道的转角处，梅看到墙上贴了一幅画，画中是西西弗斯与巨石，底下一行小字：有什么意义？梅对希腊神话很不耐烦，现在更是恨不得把它撕碎。他总是觉得那些字是在笑他。笑什么笑？他想，根本没什么好笑的， 

他再定睛一看，才发现这实际是幅广告画，推销樟脑丸，和西西弗斯一点关系都没有。梅凑近看，发现小字实际是对致癌的免责声明。

他回到自己的暂住处，桌上放着他翻出的Jimi Hendrix的唱片，这是他青年时日夜不舍地听的。他已一月有余不曾回家，只因出轨后良心不安，不敢面对自己的妻子。但他又想见自己的孩子，他妻子不让他见他们，他们开始闹离婚。

有敲门声，他一开门，罗杰丽娜就钻了进来，在身后留下一阵风。梅忽然想起今天是周六，他要求罗杰丽娜来补习的。但他又感到意外，毕竟他们昨天刚有过冲突。

而且那可是罗杰丽娜：她讨厌物理。

她将书包扔在地上，然后一屁股在桌前坐下。梅问她怎么回事，她沉默。她说她不愿与她父亲共处一室，宁可到梅这里来。梅很担心，他给罗杰丽娜倒了茶，示意她继续。她又说他威胁要把妈妈的脑浆打出来。“你可以像上次一样报警。”梅说。罗杰丽娜坚持报警没有用，因为上次他们就很快将他释放。她又说她的父亲对她哪里都不满意，白天嫌她爱好音乐，夜里说她不学无术。

“这不是真的，大家都知道。”梅回答。

罗杰丽娜犹豫，她说她知道，但是听她父亲这样说，她就很难受。

过了一会儿，她又问：“你觉得我，如他所言，不学无术吗？”

诸如此类。罗杰丽娜继续惊慌失措，她有好多事情担心，并且无论梅怎样为她献计献策，无论怎样安慰，都好像不够。梅真的觉得罗杰丽娜的遭遇不公，他理解她的不安，他也知道自己该做什么，但他好累。他在罗杰丽娜肩膀上笨拙地搭一只手，表示安慰，过了一分钟，他开始好奇应该维持多久，又过了30秒，他把手放下了，转过身去拿物理册子。他感到厌烦，又对提供情感支持力不从心，虽然他知道这些都不是罗杰丽娜的错。

罗杰丽娜咬着嘴唇，她的声音颤抖。她起身就要离开，她说她昨晚在外，就是因为不愿待在家里，而在梅将他扔下后，她去了相好的男孩那里。“你和他一模一样！”她说，她想要砸东西，“不听我说话。”她指责梅没有耐心，不会同情，不知道给人安慰。她又开始想念那些肮脏酒吧里勾搭到的男人，的确，他们更加不懂得听，但起码他们能让她沉浸在“什么都没有”里。她想要糟糕的爱情小说，学校厕所里的大麻，她没用的相好，性，购物血拼，甚至她父亲的拳头。罗杰丽娜越是说，梅就越愤恨嫉妒，为什么那些没良心的东西能得到她，他却不可以？他看罗杰丽娜用来麻痹自己的东西：一个接着一个的吻，一朵又一朵花，鸡巴之后又是鸡巴。她沉沦，而他只有看着的份，为什么？

等他反应过来的时候，他与欲望的抗战已经一败涂地。开始时，还是尖细的“梅先生！梅先生！” 可当他的手越过了裙摆，骨节分明的手指隔着内裤，如虫一般扭动，娇弱的求饶声就就变成了“操你妈！布莱恩梅！你这个畜生！操你妈的！放开我！”

以及种种。布莱恩骂人的词汇乏善可陈，罗杰丽娜的脏话却是色彩缤纷的。

她在桌上翻腾，一如既往的不屈。但不需费什么力气，梅就将她压制，他把她的双臂反剪，又用上半身的重量压住，把她罩在身下。爱的语言，自他口中倾泻而出。他狂热地吻她，放在她肩膀上的拇指，一路向下。只听什么东西摔碎了，皮带扣解开了，裤拉链拉下了。无数的物件被扫落在地上，罗杰丽娜尖叫着踢梅。

别动！你他妈别感动！他颤抖着冲罗杰丽娜大吼到，他控制不好他的力气，令她痛得大叫，在她手臂上留下了手指状的淤青。他已越过了不归点，他没有退路了！梅冷汗直冒，由于担心自己成为因当场阳痿导致无法成功作案的强奸犯，他伸手要抚慰自己；结果竟一下用力过猛，然后因疼痛变得更软了。情急之下，他先是集中精力回想自己对于罗杰丽娜的关心与爱，可几秒之后他发现这似乎没用；然后他回想罗杰丽娜在他的辅导下摆脱各种可怕的命运，离开可悲的家庭，开始她崭新的——

——梅变得更软了，而罗杰丽娜在他身下不适地扭动起来，书桌上更多的东西砸在地上。她被压制着，先是呜呜地叫；然后又要发作起来，她大骂：“——“

梅急中生智伸手抓住了她的一边的奶子，扯掉了蕾丝胸罩。他抓摸掐揉，带茧的手指对乳头一阵拨弄。这肉欲的诚实坦白，令他一下来了感觉。他将罗杰丽娜身前的衣物掀起，又撩起了她身后的裙摆，揉捏她的臀部，掐了一把她的私处。他沉重滚烫的物体夹在两人之间，隔着汗湿的底裤紧贴在肉瓣只间。而她踢蹬这腿尖叫，要求不是杂牌的安全套。

屈服于我！梅在绝望中喊道。他面貌凶神恶煞，实际快要哭出来。梅的手很大，他伸手捂住了她的嘴，一下就将罗杰丽娜的口鼻掩在其下，令她无法呼吸，翻起白眼，流出眼泪来。很快她的挣扎就瘫软了下来，无力抵抗了。

梅的双手颤抖，几乎无法剥下女孩的内裤。等那东西终于滑下来的时候，少女酸味充满了梅的鼻腔，他直愣愣地盯着眼前的光景，第一次真正意识到这个角度能将对方的屁眼看得一清二楚。他抓住那两团有弹性的肉，向外掰开，令原本相贴的阴唇分开，露出最内部的软肉，然后将拇指塞了进去。他看得目不转睛，无法移开视线。

罗杰丽娜在哭泣。

梅扶住自己，用前端在她的缝隙里摩擦。这却未带来想象中不可言说的感受：没有润滑，阻力过大。可他硬得不行，且已耗尽了耐心，恨不得立刻进到温暖潮湿的地方去。他抵住了紧闭着的洞口，在开始前伸手揉了揉罗杰丽娜的阴蒂，希望能让她好受一点。

他光着屁股，差点没能结束——痛苦，冗长，又得不到满足，这或许才是性的本质。罗杰丽娜先是尖叫，然后开始干呕，她出血了，而他被夹得很难受，这和他想的一点都不一样。他以为这会既性感又刺激；结果却又湿又冷，还有难闻的味道。那又疼又怕，几近昏厥的，是理应与他温存的对象，然后肾上腺素逐渐消退，惴惴不安的感觉，逐渐浮出水面，梅感觉自己快吐了。

他抽搐，如同终于完成了一件不愉快的差事，随后砰的一声，罗杰丽娜面朝下倒在了桌面上。梅跌跌撞撞地向后退，他体力不支，勉强靠在墙上，那个沾了血的肥大东西焉了下去，他没精力去把它塞好了。只见趴伏在他书桌上的，是双腿无法合拢的罗杰丽娜。她的妆花了，泪水融化了眼线，在脸上留下难看的痕迹，血自她的腿间流下，弄在她的各种地方，被雪白棉质校袜包裹着的柔软左脚，把小皮鞋踢没了。

他早该知道的，梅想。他们说不要踏入两次同一条河流，现在，他溺死了。梅靠着墙滑了下去，光裸的臀部贴在冰凉的踢脚和地板上，一切情感都离他而去。他看见那个属于罗杰丽娜的亮片小包，自己那天捡来又收藏好的，现在孤零零的落在地上，和它的主人一样毫无生气。这红色的，亮晶晶的，无害又可爱，长得像猪心的东西，对他露出嘲笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> [1] 校长真的有写文章控诉他看不惯的事，什么声音巨大的吹叶机，公共场合吸烟，诸如此类。他的博客：https://brianmay.com/brian/brianssb/brianssb.html  
> [2] 威尼斯商人，鲍西亚的独白。然而实际完整的这段独白要表达的和这篇同人一点关系都没有。


End file.
